We will always have Chicago
by vampire princess33
Summary: A Klefan fic when they were friends in Chicago. 1920s. Mild slash.


**A/N: Well, I don't really have anything to say here. Just another fic with my favourite TVD pairing. This one is set in the 1920's, Chicago.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the vampire diaries, just my infinite love for them.**

**We will always have Chicago**

''What about her? She is quite pretty'', Nik said, making a gesture with his head towards a young woman sitting alone on a barstool. She was wearing a daring dress with a low neckline and her long legs were visible through the light fabric. Her face was also pretty for the standars of that time, with a high nose and elegant features and those lips of hers that were painted bright red.

She lifted her glass and flashed a smile to where Stefan and Nik were sitting at the other side of the bar. Her pulse was almost visible through her translucent skin, warm blood thrumming steadily, invitingly just beneath the surface.

Stefan was hungry tonight because he hadn't fed. He could walk towards the woman Nik was showing him, ask her if he could buy her a drink and keep her company. Then, after he had taken her name, he could compel her with close to no effort and then she would be his, just another vessel of blood to drain, or maybe chose to let her live a little longer and enjoy himself for the night.

The next day all that would be left would be the woman's name written on Stefan's wall as an additional prize for his conquest and a nice story to share with Nik among with a drink or two at Gloria's speakeasy. That was what the Ripper of Monterrey always did, where he drew pleasure from. He saw what he wanted and he took it without asking. But tonight Stefan had other plans.

''She's good, but not good enough.'' Stefan said boredly and he tipped his head back, finishing his drink in one sip. Through the corner of his eyes he saw Nik frowning slightly and he tried to hide a smile that played on his lips.

''What about her, then?'' the Original tried again, but Stefan didn't even bother to look at the other woman he was beckoning at. He knew that Nik had a good taste in woman and both he and Stefan had a fair share with many ladies they met at that same bar or down some dark, empty alley, but tonight Stefan felt a little drunk even with his vampire alcohol tolerance, and a little bold and lightheaded.

''No, none of them suits us. You see, I have a better idea.'' Stefan said. He stood up, making his way through the champange-dress and suit clad crowd and disappearing at the back of the bar where a few spare rooms only few regular habitues knew about for those drunk enough to be unable to drag their feet out of the store. He didn't have to look back to know that Nik was following him.

Stefan allowed himself a smirk when Nik reached him in the small, dark room, his eyes looking at him questioningly, playfully.

''So, what is your great plan for tonight?'' Nik asked, and Stefan decided it was better to show him than tell him. He approached Nik and touched the back of his neck with one hand, bringing his lips close to the older vampire's lips.

Stefan felt reckless, maybe a little like dying, too, because that was what would most definitely happen to him if his action annoyed Nik. However, when Stefan bent his head a little and their lips touched in a rough, clumsy kiss, Nik just gave a half-moan, half-chuckle after a split second of astonishment and his lips parted, granting Stefan's tongue permission to explore the cavity of his mouth.

Nik's hands tangled in Stefan's hair, bringing him closer to him, and Stefan breathlessly broke the kiss, his lips giving Nik's jawline small pecks until he reached his neck and started nibbing at the sensitive flesh there, placing soft kisses along his colalrbones.

Stefan felt dizzy and heated as he lingered on Nik's throat, nuzzling his face there, brushing the bluish veins with his lips, and then he bit down hard without allowing himself more time to think about what he was doing. He was probably signing his own death, but all rational thinking subsided with the first gulp of the Original vampire's blood.

The taste was nothing like Stefan had ever experienced, and this coming from the mouth of the Ripper of Monterrey meant a lot. Nik's blood was rich and intoxicating and it made Stefan's head spin and his heart race into his chest.

He could tell when Nik's knees were about to buckle, so Stefan gripped him steadily by the shoulders and gently helped him sit down. The Original's breath was shallow and irregular, and for a moment Stefan worried that he had taken too much blood, but then their eyes met and he saw a wide smile spreading on his face.

Nik pulled Stefan down to sit next to him, but he somehow ended up sitting on his lap. When he tried to stand up, Nik kept him there by holding him by the waist, the smile never leaving his red, swollen from the kiss lips.

Stefan's eyes fixed on the Original's lips, and he attacked them once again, tugging Nik's lower lip in between his teeth and kissing him fiercely without giving him the chance to breath. Nik's arms snaped around his neck, fisting the locks of brown hair at its base.

The need was too much for both of them, the space between them almost painful, and only the friction of their heated bodies and the unbreakable contact of their lips could make it alright.

Finally, when Stefan drew back after what felt like a long time to stare into Nik's eyes, they were a mess of tangled limbs, tousled hair and panting breaths.

''How long have you wanted to do this?'', Nik asked, his usual smirk returning to his face as he kiss absent-mindedly Stefan's neck.

''For as long as you have. Since the first time I saw you in Gloria's bar'', came Stefan's reply.

For a few moments no one spoke, and then Nik said, his voice a whisper against Stefan's throat.

''I love you.''

It was so simple. Stefan had always wanted to hear those words coming from the older vampire's lips, but for many seconds he fell silent, letting the realisation sink in. However, Nik was pulling away, having misinterpreted the Ripper's silence.

''I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't-'' Stefan didn't let him continue. He lunged forward and shut Nik's mouth with a hot kiss. ''Shut up, you're ruining the atmosphere'' he said and felt the Original's stubble tickle his cheek as he smiled again.

NIk broke the kiss first, sighing and content and burrying his face between Stefan's neck and shoulder. The younger vampire played with Nik's blond-brown hair, feeling a cloud of bliss enfolding him. He ran a hand up and down Nik's spine and felt the other vampire shiver in his arms.

Stefan drew back only enough to look Nik in the eyes, still holding him at arms' length.

''Just so you know, I love you, too.''


End file.
